Kalina
Overview As a child she is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child she requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, She cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, she can't scavenge outdoors (scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight and guard. What she can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. But it does not need to be taught to craft certain toys such as jump rope and ball. Same for using Rainwater Collector, meat or vegetable or herb collection from Garden and Trap. If adults have not conversed with her for a few days, she probably will complain why no one talks to her. She will become happier or content by playing toys alone or interact with adults. Cveta and Zlata are greater than others to console towards Child survivors. What mentioned in the paragraph apply to other children. Personality Kalina has close bond with her older brother Grozdan. Grozdan who seeks help from their uncle has huge influence on her personality. According to your choices in the story, her story and ending are closely related to her brother. Kalina could be a crybaby in comparison to other children. It seems that she has her own dialogue about complaints and scare. But this is not strictly tested yet. Character Story #''"I love mommy and daddy very much. Mommy sings, and brushes my hair, and daddy reads me bedtime stories, and takes me horse riding.I really miss them both, but I understand why they have to be away."'' #''"Those people are fighting now, and this is all very sad, so mommy and daddy went to heaven to ask the angels to make them stop. It´s important, so we must stay here with you or with our uncle until they come back... and they promised that we would go to Africa and that it would be great!"'' #''"In Africa we’ll have adventures like the heroes of my favorite book, “In Desert and Wilderness”. Daddy used to read it to me before I wentto sleep. It’s about a little girl Nel and her olderfriend Staś, who is brave and good, and just like Grozdan."'' #''"Nel and Staś are kidnapped by some bad people, but then escape and have adventures. They travel, meet lions, and even make friends with an elephant! And in the end they meet their parents again and everyone is happy! It will be the same with us, won’tit?"'' Variants # "I miss mommy and daddy a lot. My hair is dirty and not brushed, and no one reads me bedtime stories or takes me horse riding. I don’t understand why they have to be away, I need them!" # "There are so many bad people everywhere now. Bad people want to hurt you. If mommy and daddy were here, nobody would hurt us.But they’re not. They can’t protect us. Grozdan says they are happy now, but how can they be happy without us? I want them back, I want them to take us to Africa, like they promised…" # "I want to have adventures in Africa like Nel and Staś, the heroes of my favorite book, “In Desert and Wilderness”. Here in the city only bad things happen.I want to be far away with mommy and daddy and Grozdan. Why hasn’t he come back yet? He would never leave me behind, would he?" # "Even though there were people fighting in Africa too,Staś would never leave Nel, except for one time when he went to look for medicine for her. Grozdan will soon be back, won’t he? I really want him back. And my parents too… I’m not crying, it’s just… I have something in my eye…" Endings }} Trivia *Kalina's parents are possibly from Africa according to her biography. Category:Playable Characters Category:Children